villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prometheus (Arrowverse)
Simon Morrison, better known as Prometheus '''and by his alias "Adrian Chase"', is one of the two main antagonists of Season 5, along with Talia al Ghul, in the CW superhero TV series ''Arrow. He is driven by revenge, having harbored a deep hate for the Green Arrow since the vigilante killed his father Justin Claybourne. Thus, Oliver Queen's actions in the past are directly responsible for Prometheus' creation. Prometheus made it clear on multiple occasions that he will kill everyone who tries to kill the Green Arrow - claiming that honor for himself. He is portrayed by Josh Segarra. As Prometheus, he is voiced by Michael Dorn. History Origins Little is actually known about Adrian's early life. In 2004, he met Oliver Queen while he was trying to pick up his girlfriend, though Oliver wouldn't remember this until 2016. At some point, Adrian met a woman named Doris. He fell in love and the two eventually married. At some point in 2012, Adrian suffered a loss at the hands of the vigilante known as "The Hood"; he is suspected to be the illegitimate son of corrupt businessman Justin Claybourne, who was killed by the Hood that year, and his secret mistress Amanda Westfield. However, this remains to be confirmed. According to Amanda, after Justin's funeral, her son disappeared, suggesting that it could possibly be Adrian. He'd also erased all evidence of his existence from the Internet and other sources, supporting the theory, as well as the fact that Adrian Chase is not a name that refers to either of his possible parents. Seeking revenge on the Hood for his loss, Adrian became a student of Talia al Ghul, a member of the League of Assassins, and learned specific moves from her. He also armed himself with weapons like those of the Hood, forging arrows from the SCPD's collection of the Hood's recovered arrows from various crime scenes. His costume resembles a black and more intimidating version of the Hood, and took the name "Prometheus". He also became aware of "The List", the book that the Hood used to find his targets, and came to learn of time travel, the team known as the Legends, and the existence of parallel versions of "Earth-1". This was presumably-discovered by finding the secret hideout of the Flash in Central City, even knowing about their prisoner from Earth-2, Black Siren, who was known as Laurel Lance on Earth-1. However, it is also presumed that he learned all this from Evelyn Sharp. After the demise of District Attorney Susanna at the hands of infamous terrorist and sorcerer Damien Darhk's henchmen, Adrian took her place. He became an assistant to the new Mayor of the city, Oliver Queen, who by now he is presumed to have known to be the Green Arrow. 5 months after Darhk's rampage is ended by the Green Arrow, Adrian begins his crusade against Oliver. Starting his crusade After having been kidnapped by crime lord Tobias Church, Star City mayor Oliver Queen creates a special force team of trusted police officers. When one of these officers leaves the precinct through a backdoor, he sees a figure looking like Green Arrow on the roof above him. Believing the person to be Green Arrow, the policeman asks whether Green Arrow wants something from him. The person, however, is not Green Arrow but Prometheus who shoots an arrow into the man's chest. Panicking, the man draws his pistol and shoots at Prometheus who easily dodges and evades the bullets. With a throwing knife, Prometheus disarms the policeman, who runs off, but is brought to fall by another of Prometheus' throwing stars. Prometheus approaches him and tells him that he is most certainly not Green Arrow before finishing off the policeman with a Katana. After Church had almost killed the Green Arrow in a fight, Prometheus confronts Church. After killing two of Church's henchmen with arrows, Prometheus hurls an axe in Church's back. To the injured Church, he reveals that he will kill him should he succeed in killing the Green Arrow, claiming that the Green Arrow belonged to him alone. He gives his name as Prometheus. Later, Adrian, as the new DA, introduces himself to Oliver and tells him about the unfortunate "death" of Derek Sampson. When it is discovered that Sampson is actually alive, Adrian asked Oliver convince Judge Pittson to get a warrant to search known hideouts of Church. Oliver agrees, and in the resulting conversation Adrian reminds him about their meeting in 2004. He also meets the new Deputy Mayor, Quentin Lance, who is now known to have served Damien Darhk, but does not hold it against him, knowing that he wouldn't have done it had he had any other choice. They both later delivered a package from Palmer Tech directly to the SCPD evidence lockup, which turns out to be an activated bomb which goes off and allows Church to steal weapons from the lockup. That night, Adrian interrogates Church henchman Espinoza and threatens to beat the answers out of him. Espinoza does not believe him,but Adrian coldly assures him that justice in Star City is carried-out by vigilantes. Meanwhile, Church and his men arrive at the Anti-Crime Unit HQ and trap them there, but Ragman, Oliver's new protege, arrives to save them. The rest of Team Arrow, including Mr. Terrific and Artemis, arrive to assist. Killing Church After Church has clashed with the Green Arrow again, having kidnapped and tortured his protegee Wild Dog, Prometheus pays Church a visit again. He shoots an arrow at Church, which is dodged by Church's guard Scimitar. Prometheus tells Church to consider this as his second warning, also stressing that there will not be a third one. After Church ignores Prometheus' warning once more, having been ambushed and defeated by the Green Arrow and his team while trying to carry out his big plan, Prometheus attacks the convoy transferring Church to Iron Heights prison. After murdering every policeman guarding the convoy, Prometheus opens the door to the truck that holds Church. Church tries to bargain for his life, even telling Prometheus that the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, but Prometheus kills him nonetheless by hurling a blade into his throat. By having killed Church, Prometheus has made his presence known to Oliver. By using Church's cellphone, he lures Oliver, who is accompanied by John Diggle, into a warehouse where he has left a message for Oliver. Once the two enter the warehouse a paste on the floor ignites, forming the words "So it begins". Revealing himself to Star City In the next days, Prometheus starts killing citizens of Star City with throwing stars. The public eventually finds out and starts referring to Prometheus as the "Throwing Star Killer". The city starts panicking and when Prometheus is presumably spotted near a fair, a panicked riot ensues. Oliver and his team find out that the names of Prometheus' victims are anagrams to people whose names were on 'The List'. From these anagrams, the team deduces possible future victims of Prometheus and starts observing them. When Evelyn Sharp covers one of the targets in a metro, Prometheus indeed appears. Evelyn shoots at him, but the arrow bounces off his armor. Artemis attacks him in close combat and is able to make him bleed but is then beaten down by Prometheus, who turns around and almost murders his victim. Before he can do so, he is shot in the knee by an explosive arrow fired by the Green Arrow. Before the arrow explodes, Prometheus rips it out and hurls it into the train's ceiling. Prometheus escapes the train in the resulting explosion, leaving a bomb to take down Oliver, Evelyn and the team. The three escape the train before it can go off. By analyzing the throwing starts Prometheus used, Felicity finds out that the throwing starts are made out of remelted arrows used by Oliver throughout the years. The same moment, Deputy Mayor Lance wakes up at home, bearing the same wound Evelyn dealt to Prometheus. He also finds a throwing star next to himself, implicating him and making him scared as to what this means. Manipulating Evelyn Later, Prometheus meets Artemis and manipulates her into turning on the Green Arrow and siding with him; given that she had previously blamed him for the deaths of her parents at the hands of Damien Darhk. Through her, Prometheus learns the names of everyone on Team Arrow and, to make her hate him even more, reveals to Evelyn that the Hood and the Green Arrow, who has drastically-changed from his early vigilante days, are one and the same. While trying to locate the dangerous gunman Vigilante, who is after bank robber Eric Dunn, Adrian interrogates Dunn's associate Laura Buser. At first, she tells him to go to hell, but Adrian gives her a cold stare and assures her that he'd already been there. After Adrian slams his hand into her mask to intimidate her, Buser gives up Eric's location - the Papp Motel. However, despite Team Arrow's efforts, Vigilante manages to escape. The same night, Prometheus meets up with Evelyn Sharp, who tells him "they don't suspect a thing". On a later night, Prometheus is visited in his lair by Artemis who hands him photos of every person close to Oliver, basically the entire Team Arrow. When Prometheus doesn't reply, Evelyn reminds him of the deal they struck - in exchange for intel Evelyn would be allowed to be present when Prometheus strikes down Oliver. When Evelyn stresses the point that she wants to be there when Prometheus kills Oliver, Prometheus claims that he won't kill Oliver but that he will make Oliver wish that he was dead. Connection to Claybourne The same night, during the mayor's holiday party at City Hall, Prometheus attacks Curtis Holt, a member of Team Arrow, and his husband Paul when they leave the building. When Curtis tries to defend the two of them, Prometheus easily knocks him down the stairs and hurls a blade into his chest. Prometheus disappears immediately afterwards. Curtis survives and describes the attack to Oliver, causing Oliver to realize that Prometheus knows that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. At the hospital, the doctors find out that the blade Curtis was attacked with was smeared in a drug called dychloserol. The drug is one the Green Arrow encountered before, while taking down the corrupt CEO of a pharmaceutical company. Oliver believes that the drug on the blade was a message from the CEO, Justin Claybourne, who was supposedly killed by Oliver, and believes Claybourne to be Prometheus. Oliver and his team head to the abandoned Claybourne factory where Oliver is easily able to overcome all security measures. Oliver realizes that Prometheus is letting him inside. Eventually, Oliver enters a room where he is awaited by Prometheus. Oliver addresses Prometheus as Claybourne, claiming that he failed the city. Prometheus replies that he did not fail it as much as Oliver. Oliver replies by shooting an arrow at Prometheus but Prometheus splits it perfectly in half by throwing a throwing star. Oliver and Prometheus start fighting, both displaying similar tactics during their fight. Prometheus eventually overpowers Oliver, drawing a sword and claiming that he waited four years for this. The same moment, Artemis and Wild Dog enter the room and Wild Dog shoots Prometheus' sword out of his hand. Evelyn then reveals her true colors by disarming Wild Dog as well. Evelyn then shoots an arrow to the floor, creating a bright explosion in which Evelyn and Prometheus escape. Later, ashes from an urn Prometheus carried with him are analyzed and are revealed to be Claybourne's, revealing that Claybourne is not Prometheus after all. When GCPD officer Billy Malone, who is also the boyfriend of Felicity Smoak, later searches Claybourne's former office for information, he finds a picture of a baby in Claybourne's desk. He sends it to Felicity but is confronted and abducted by Prometheus immediately afterwards. Analyzing the picture, Felicity finds out that the child in the picture is Claybourne's son, who would be in his thirties today. Claybourne's son, whose name the team does not yet know, becomes their next suspect. Oliver also reveals to the team that Prometheus used a specific move during their fight, something Oliver was taught in Russia. Oliver suspects that Prometheus was trained by the same person Oliver learned the move from. Remembering where he encountered and killed Claybourne in the past, Oliver heads there. Prometheus awaits Oliver on the same spot Oliver killed Claybourne. When Oliver arrives, Prometheus asks whether Oliver hesitated even for a moment when he killed Claybourne or whether Claybourne was just another name for him. The two then battle again, with Prometheus fleeing into the building. Oliver follows him and while he searches the abandoned rooms for his enemy, Prometheus taunts Oliver via loudspeaker about how he knows everything about him. Prometheus promises Oliver that he is not a hero, he's a killer and that everything he touches dies. At the same moment the lights go on and, spotting a figure behind him, Oliver shoots three arrows into the chest of whom he believes to be Prometheus. However, he is shocked when he sees that the weapon was instead duct taped to the person's hand. Oliver realizes he did not kill Prometheus. Instead, Oliver has killed a tied and gagged Billy Malone whom Prometheus forced into the Prometheus suit. Prometheus taunts the Green Arrow once more through a speaker on Billy's chest that everything he touches dies. Extorting Black Siren A few days after, Prometheus travels to Central City, where he stealthily breaks into S.T.A.R. Labs and frees the meta-human and Earth-2 version of Laurel Lance, Black Siren. He sends her to Oliver and his team where she is to pose as the Earth-1 Laurel Lance, who has been miraculously resurrected, even telling her some details about her Earth-1 counterpart's life, as well as things about the Legends team. However, Black Siren's cover is blown rather easily and when she returns to Prometheus, he claims that her failure is unacceptable. When she blames Prometheus, finding his idea of 'role-playing' rather stupid, he throws her to the ground and warns her that her freedom and life are completely depending on her following his orders. The next day, Adrian is called to Oliver's office to assist in freeing John Diggle from prison, knowing that he'd been framed for mercenary work by General Walker. He wants Adrian to represent him and Adrian agrees. He visits Diggle at Iron Heights and tells him he will help, but then Walker appears to take Diggle away. Though Adrian put up a fight with Walker by bringing up various regulations he must abide by, Walker intimidates Adrian into shutting up, as he has friends in high places who could speed up the legal process. Walker gives in to Adrian's legal demands but warns Adrian that, if Walker isn't allowed to have Diggle in custody within 24 hours, he'd make sure Adrian lost his job. Later, Black Siren manages to lure Oliver and his team to an abandoned warehouse. There, she gains the team's attention while Prometheus approaches the facility as well. On his way inside, Prometheus knocks out Ragman, one of Oliver's team-members. Inside the facility, he eventually encounters Oliver whom he engages in battle. During the fight, Oliver manages to strike Prometheus with an arrow dosed in a drug but Prometheus is not affected and even claims to have developed some resistance against this particular drug. Additionally, while Prometheus battles Oliver, Black Siren threatens to kill Felicity. Claiming that Oliver must choose between saving Felicity or capturing Prometheus, Prometheus then watches as Oliver turns to save Felicity. In the time it takes Oliver to save Felicity, Prometheus escapes. Adrian visits Diggle again at Iron Heights, 24 hours having passed. Walker arrives to take Diggle away, but Adrian prevents this by quietly ordering Diggle to hit him. Diggle complies, hitting Adrian in the face in a pretended burst of anger. Adrian tells Walker that, if a prisoner should commit an offence against a DA within his jurisdiction, said DA would be able to personally oversee Diggle's sentence and the legal process, thus buying Diggle time to be proven innocent of his crimes. Adrian receives a tip from a friend of his in the NSA about their investigation into General Walker's possible corruption. Later, he receives a tip from an anonymous source (Felicity Smoak) about Walker's true corruption, which he then sends to a judge. After this, Adrian manages to get Diggle released on bail while Walker is taken into custody for his crimes. Letter to the ACU As Adrian is congratulated at City Hall by Oliver during a press conference, City Hall is attacked by a sole gunman who shoots up the mayor's office, killing seven. During the shooting, Adrian is wounded, but manages to survive. On Oliver's behest, Adrian is brought to the hospital, where he is visited by Doris. When Oliver visits him in the hospital, Adrian claims that his wounds will not stop him from returning to work to help Oliver investigate the attack. However, Oliver and Doris manage to talk Adrian out of it and he remains in hospital to recover. To find out Prometheus' true name, Team Arrow searches for Justin Clayborne's mistress Amanda Westfield. Although they eventually find the woman, she claims that if her son is truly responsible, he is doing what he is doing because he is hurt. She also claims that the Green Arrow is the real monster for murdering Justin Clayborne, refusing to give up the name of her son. Days later, the SCPD gets an anonymous letter in which it is revealed that the Green Arrow murdered Detective Malone. This causes the enraged ACU to hunt down the Green Arrow, as he killed one of their own. Oliver assumes that the letter was sent by Prometheus, as it originated from the city Amanda lives in. Oliver also assumes that this was a hidden message from Prometheus, revealing that Prometheus is aware that Oliver visited Clayborne's mistress. After the letter to the police does not yield the expected results, Prometheus leaks evidence to the press that Oliver and his administration faked autopsy reports to protect the murderer of Detective Malone. Prometheus even accepts incriminating himself, as Adrian Chase was majorly responsible for said action. The revelation leads to a massive uproar and the city calls out for Oliver's impeachment. Soon, the press starts besieging the mayor's office at City Hall. While Oliver is discussing what to do now with his closest associates, Adrian enters the room and offers Oliver to take the complete responsibility for the action and to resign immediately. Oliver refuses, however, and instead tells Adrian that he will be Oliver's lawyer at the hearing. Oliver's impeachment hearing At the hearing, the doctor who did Malone's autopsy reveals that after she made her autopsy, detailing how the wounds are similar to the wounds Oliver's arrows cause, Adrian Chase came to her and told her to change the report by telling that the request came from the mayor himself. Other witnesses also claim that Oliver and Adrian are guilty. With Oliver's "corruption" revealed to the public, Prometheus inadvertently also calls in Vigilante, who intends to kill Oliver for his crimes. This leads to Oliver being attacked by Vigilante after the first day of the hearing. After Vigilante is fended off, Adrian arrives with an ambulance and the police. When Dinah, who works as a police officer in addition to being part of Team Arrow, finds a part of Vigilante's visor at the crime scene, she informs the team on her phone. However, she is then approached by Adrian, and she lies that the call was about a family emergency. Adrian tells her that family is important and offers her to bring in the evidence in her stead so that she can head to her family immediately. With no other choice, Dinah hands the fragment over to Adrian. Hours later, Adrian uses the fragment to track down Vigilante. As Prometheus, he hunts down Vigilante and confronts him on a rooftop. Making his presence known by hurling a throwing star at Vigilante, Prometheus then claims that Oliver Queen belongs to him alone. Vigilante replies that he will be there first and opens fire at Prometheus who heads for cover. From another direction, he then hurls another throwing knife into Vigilante and attacks him in close combat. After a brief fight, Prometheus throws Vigilante off the roof, but finds that his body has disappeared from the ground, meaning that he has survived somehow. Afterwards, he removes his hood, calls the police and tells them that he wishes to report a Vigilante sighting. After his fight with Vigilante, Adrian returns to the SCPD, where he deliberately places Vigilante's mask piece near Dinah's desk so that she can snatch it and deliver it to Oliver. Back at City Hall, Adrian attempts to convince Oliver to either let him or Billy Malone take the fall. Oliver, however, announces to him that he will give a press conference and blame the Green Arrow. Indeed, Oliver publicly announces that the Green Arrow has gone rogue and that he is a villain to the public; as he does so, Team Arrow manages to fight Vigilante and stop him from sniping Oliver from a distance, saving his life and ensuring that Prometheus would still get to finish him on his own. After Oliver's confession, the council votes against impeachment, but the damage to the Green Arrow's reputation is already done, thus making him "Public Enemy #1". After this, Adrian approaches reporter Susan Williams in a parking lot, noting that she has gotten her job back after she had been discredited by Thea. He tells her that he has an "exclusive" to give her, which he considered to be a "matter of life and death". Personality As Adrian Chase Under his civilian identity, Adrian was a kind, caring, compassionate individual. He takes his job as District Attorney very seriously, enforcing the law to whatever extent, even personally-interrogating suspects in crimes linked to Prometheus, Tobias Church and Vigilante. He also seems to have a tendency to lost his temper, but is usually very-controlled. He was loyal to Oliver as a friend, willing to throw him under the bus (figuratively) to defend Oliver's administration as Mayor of Star City; however, Oliver didn't consider this to be worth it, viewing Adrian as his friend. As Prometheus His alter-ego Prometheus, however, has a grudge on the Green Arrow for deeds he'd performed in his early vigilante days in 2012. His fixation runs deep enough that only he wants to harm Green Arrow, so much that if anyone else tries to kill him, he'll take their lives; he murdered over a dozen of SCPD officers just to make sure he'd be able to kill Tobias Church, who wanted to take Green Arrow's life himself, thus prompting Prometheus to throw a blade into his throat, finishing him. In addition, when Vigilante attacked Oliver while Adrian was in character as Oliver's friend, Prometheus tracked-down Vigilante and said that Oliver was his life to take and no-one else's, bu Vigilante refused to relent. Prometheus then tried to kill Vigilante, but he manages to escape. He is bound on torturing Oliver Queen by hurting the ones around him. He put in massive amounts of effort by leaving clues behind for Oliver and even killing people just to recreate entire crime scenes to remind Oliver Queen of what he has done. Prometheus likes to inflict terror on his victims, injuring Curtis just to leave a clue and kidnapping Black Siren of Earth-2 from S.T.A.R. Labs and making her pose as Earth-1 Laurel Lance, all to make Oliver question his true nature. He was able to intimidate Black Siren despite her being a powerful meta-human, and thus she had no other choice but to obey him, and after disagreeing with his plan and getting her cover blown before Team Arrow, Prometheus lashed-out on her, threatening to bring her to a horrible, slow, painful death if she didn't find a way to fix this. When killing Officer Conahan, he drew out the kill and inflicted multiple injuries before performing the killing blow. His fixture on Green Arrow was primarily part of a quest to make him "wish he was dead" before he could be able to oblige, similarly to another foe Oliver had faced, named Slade Wilson, in 2013, but unlike Bane, Prometheus' ambition had nothing to do with damaging Star City itself. Appearances Arrow Season 5 * "Legacy" (as Prometheus only) * "The Recruits" (as Prometheus only) * "A Matter of Trust" * "Penance" * "Human Target" (as Prometheus only) * "So It Begins" * "Vigilante" * "What We Leave Behind" * "Who Are You?" * "Second Chances" * "Bratva" * "Spectre of the Gun" * "The Sin-Eater" * "Fighting Fire With Fire" Victims *Lt. Sam Conahan *Tobias Church *Gay Eked *Peter Meld *Detective Billy Malone (Caused) *Doris Chase *Two unnamed bodyguards *Numerous SCPD officers *Numerous unnamed people Gallery Prometheus.png|Prometheus arrives in Star City PrometheusChurch.png|Prometheus warns Church Prometheus-0.png|Prometheus PrometheusWaits.png|Prometheus confronts Church again PrometheusChurch-0.png|Prometheus walks off after having killed Tobias Church Prometheus-2.png|Prometheus awaits Oliver AdrianResignation.png|Adrian offers his resignation PrometheusReturn.png|Prometheus returns to fight Vigilante PrometheusReveal.png|Prometheus is revealed as Adrian Chase Trivia * Although he shares his name with a DC villain, it has been explained that the two villains are not the same and the the Arrowverse-Prometheus is an original villain. It is also implied that Oliver Queen's actions in the first season are responsible for Prometheus' creation. * In the original DC Comics, Adrian Chase is the name of Vigilante. In Arrow, however, he is an enemy of Vigilante, whose identity will remain unknown until Season 6, according to the series' producers. * At present, it is unknown how exactly Prometheus is aware of the location of Team Flash's base of operations or how he knows about the Legends team; it is presumed that he was able to find Oliver's connection to them both and spied on them. Whereas Team Flash operates in Central City, the Legends travel across time, which would make it harder to unearth their connection to him. * He seems to share some traits with Jason Todd/Arkham Knight as both are vigilantes who wore suits identical the hero they loathed but with a full mask and using a voice filter. Unlike Arkham Knight, however, who wanted to finish Batman immediately but was stopped by Scarecrow every time, Prometheus was in charge of his own scheme. * Adrian's true identity as Prometheus is foreshadowed in the episode "Vigilante", where he coldly-describes having been to Hell in order to intimidate a bank robber. In addition, the name "Adrian" actually means "the dark one". * Adrian is similar in a way to certain villain characters from Marvel Studios' Marvel Cinematic Universe: ** He is most-similar to Grant Ward from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC; they both posed as friends to the protagonists while secretly being a villain that has little-to-no regard for anyone's safety but their own. His full name, "Grant Douglas Ward", means "Great Dark Protector", just as "Adrian" means "the dark one". ** Similarly to Helmut Zemo in Captain America: Civil War, who manages to split the Avengers apart and pit them against each other as revenge for the deaths of his family, Adrian manages to temporarily break-up Team Arrow by turning Evelyn Sharp against them. * Adrian's quest for revenge on Oliver was, interestingly, based from the plans of villains who previously appeared on Arrow ''and its spin-offs ''The Flash ''and ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow: ** His Prometheus costume somewhat-resembles Malcolm Merlyn's League of Assassins' attire. Malcolm was taught by the League of Assassins how to fight, and it is presumed at present that Adrian learned from them too, or at least Talia al Ghul. ** Slade Wilson had massacred Starling City with a large army of Mirakuru-enhanced soldiers, all to cripple Oliver's sense of self-worth. Prometheus is also merciless in his scheme, wanting revenge on Oliver for the same reason that Slade did (the death of a loved one), but despite throwing much of the city into chaos, he has not caused near as much damage as Slade did. ** To an extent, Adrian resembles Brother Blood's civilian identity, Sebastian Blood. ** Similarly to Eobard Thawne, who posed as Harrison Wells to gain Barry Allen's trust, Adrian used his civilian identity to mask his true motives. Indeed, Eobard and Adrian had matching opinions on the pinnacle of their hatred; they both seemed to care for them in a twisted manner, but would still kill them once they have what they want. ** Similarly to Hunter Zolomon, Adrian's villain costume was a black, masked counterpart to the protagonist's costume, which has no mouth-guard. Zolomon also had a strange fixture on their respective foes, with Zolomon desiring Barry's speed to save his own life and Adrian wanting to kill Oliver by sending kidnapped people after him, just as Zolomon did with certain Earth-2 meta-humans. Zolomon posed as Jay Garrick of Earth-2 to blend in with Team Flash, while Adrian uses his civilian identity to blend in at City Hall. ** Just as Savitar's goal is to take back everything that Barry takes from him in the future, Adrian wants to make Oliver pay with his life for taking everything from him. Also, in the Season 3 Winter finale of The Flash, Barry travels to May 2017 by accident and witnesses Savitar kill Iris West; in the Season 5 Winter finale of Arrow, Adrian manipulated Oliver into killing Billy Malone. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:DC Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Assassin Category:Vigilante Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Partners in Crime Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil